A Worthy Masterpiece
by Ina-chanz
Summary: Just an idea that came to me about a Dark Deidara&Hinata fic :3 Some confusion. Character Death. R&R please Thx.


**Genre: Horror, Romance (kind of), and I guess angst too…**

**Pairings: Dark DeiHina, one-sided NaruHina.**

**Warning: Character Death. Crazy Deidara (well, he already IS crazy, but he's just a bit more in this fic…)**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- What's the point of this thing?! –sighs again- No, I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry for any misspellings and/or confusion this story may cause ^^". I also wrote this in two, tiring nights, no planning whatsoever…**

-:|:-

It was cold that night. The young Hyuuga heiress ran as fast as her legs could take her through the wet, old and forgotten path in the forest, trying to get away from the psychopath only a short distance behind her. Her feet hurt so badly from running for so long, but she ignored it as hard as she would let herself. The rain, still falling, smacked her face, every individual droplet she ran into, hiding the streams of tears running off her face as she ran, and _ran_…

The man smiled at his beloved running from him, as he hovered across the ground, easily following her on one of his many works of art. He saw her trip over a large, sharp edged rock, scraping a deep cut into one of her bare feet, but his sweetheart endured the pain and kept running from him, pretending it was nothing. He wondered why this beautiful young woman didn't want to transform into an even more beautiful work of art. He saw her gravely injured foot start to leave splotches of blood on the ground as she ran even faster through the harsh rain.

"Love, you'll lose too much blood if you don't stop and care for that, hmmm," he called out to her. "Why don't you stop and let me care for it, hmmm? Then we can get back to making you into the beautiful masterpiece you so greatly deserve to be."

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, trying to increase her speed, but it didn't help. She was so exhausted, wanting so badly to stop and rest. But she couldn't, for if she did, she'd close her fate right then into the man's hands. Deidara, as the man introduced himself to be earlier, would stop at nothing to have her, she so horribly knew.

Deidara sighed and shook his head. He saw her trip again, this time falling face first to the hard, wet cement. She shakily got up, sobbing and shivering from the cold and horrible pain in her face and foot. She broke her nose, and scraped some skin on her cheeks. She felt blood drip from her nose, starting to fall and mix with the mud and rain on the ground. She weakly looked at her foot. Not a pretty sight. She curled up into a ball and hid her face in her arms, starting to cry her eyes out. No sooner did she feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. She felt a pair of lips press against her cheek, where some scraped skin was, and start to tenderly suck on it, getting up the blood that came from it. Hinata shook her head furiously and trudged away from the person, who was, of course, her pursuer.

He gave her a pouty face when he looked at her. "Oh baby, you're such a mess," he said soothingly, wiping her bloody nose carefully with the sleeve of his dark cloak. Or well, he at least tried to make it sound soothing, since nothing that came from his mouth was ever soothing to her. She was still sobbing as she looked at him in the eye, seeing that disgusting smile on his lips once again. His blue eyes directly looked from hers to her nasty looking foot. He carefully picked it up in his hands, about only ½ a foot off the ground, sending a horrible nasty pain through Hinata.

I can treat this, hmmm," he said. "I'll bring you to my place and get your foot fixed, and your poor scraped up face too. Does that sound good? And another thing darling: please tell your name that only an angel could have. Just once more, hmmm."

"It's Hinata, damn you!" she hissed, kicking him in the face with her hurt foot as hard as she could, the pain going through her again. Deidara grunted when he hit the ground, Hinata yelling in pain from her pain-stricken foot. Deidara was disturbingly smiling when he got back up calmly, Hinata clutching her foot to herself. He looked at her, which strangely made her look back. He had a spot of her blood on his right cheek. He wiped it off and started to inch toward her. Hinata flinched.

"N-No! What're you doing?!" she exclaimed, limping away from him, but he still was able to climb on top of her. He looked down on her, both eyes visible, his long yellow hair dripping on her face. She was shivering in fear, hoping he wouldn't do something too horrible. He slowly approached her face, his lips lightly brushing against hers. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to get away, but it was no use. He softly pressed his lips to hers. Again, she tried so hard to get away, but nothing she did would help. She was just too weak. After using so much of her chakra beforehand trying to fight him off…if she used even one more jutsu or anything, she'd probably die.

Hinata closed her eyes, not responding to the kiss, but just to rest. She knew she couldn't do anything to get away from him. After a few moments, he started to drag his lips across her skin from her lips to the side of her chin to her neck, sucking and biting at the same time. The rain was still falling hard on them both as well.

"Why…?" Hinata sobbed. Deidara immediately stopped and looked at her.

"Whatever for, love?" he asked. She grinded her teeth and glared at him.

"You know full well! Out of all those stupid people in that stupid bar, why'd you pick me?! Why do you want _me_?! For your stupid masterpiece or whatever?!! Why?! WHY DAMMIT?!!" she screamed before going back to sobbing again. Deidara sighed.

"Because darling, out of all those people, all those drunks and sluts, I saw the most perfect angel there, sitting alone at a table, drinking a little champagne. _You_ were that angel, hmm. Such beauty, too graceful for any man to have, or deserve. As soon as I saw you and you saw me, and gave me that friendly smile "hello", I knew I had to have you. You won my heart in that very instant, my dearest Hinata-chan. Such a goddess like you is the only one that truly deserves to become a worthy masterpiece, besides myself as well, hmm. I need to make you that masterpiece Hinata, because when you do become it, you will blossom into the most extraordinary, most beautiful masterpiece the world has ever seen, and ever will, hmm. You'll leave such a beautiful scar on this earth, Hinata, I know you will. And I'll help you as much as I can to make sure that you do, hmm."

Hinata's eyes widened in fear. He was insane. Completely and _utterly _insane. He wanted to kill her so she would become this "masterpiece" he spoke of? This man was beyond insane! A complete, mentally distur-

He picked her up, helping her stand with both of his hands grasping to her wrists. Her head rested on his chest as she tried to force herself up, so as soon as she did, she'd make a run for it, and hopefully, she could reach the village, and get help, get back home, see all her friends again, and be happy. And hopefully, they would capture this man and give him the most excruciating torture and/or death as possible.

As soon as she was fully standing up, he clutched her to himself, pressing her head against the crook of his neck. She squirmed and squirmed, but again, no use. She looked up at him. And saw that he was looking up to the gray sky, which was still pouring heavily. He stared at it for a few moments, gripping Hinata tightly. He looked down at her, his crystal blue eyes looking into her pale, milky ones.

"You know what," he began. "I think we'll begin with your transformation now, love."

"WHAT?!" she screamed, tears starting to develop in her eyes.

"You heard me. Just look at the sky," he turned his head up to cloudy skies again. "When you become the masterpiece, the explosion's lights will reflect so beautifully against these dull clouds, and the rain will perform this sort of sparkle to it as well…yes,yes…the very heavens will open up too. The time is perfect right now! Come Hinata!"

"NO!" she screamed.

"Why ever not ?! I can't see why you wouldn't want to-"

"I don't want to die," she breathed, looking at him with her chin on his chest, her tears rolling down her cheeks with the rain. Deidara stared at her for a long moment, his eyes driving right through hers. She sniffed. And in that instant, Deidara quickly punched her in the stomach, grabbing her as she fell unconscious.

-:|:-

Hinata awoke in a daze, shakily looking around herself. She saw that she was in a field a good ten feet off the ground. It was still raining, but lightly. Her whole body, besides her head, was covered in some sort of tough substance. She looked down to where she heard something moving. She saw Deidara, molding clay at the base of her. She was completely covered in detonation clay, and he seemed to be molding decorations all over her. She tried to kick and punch the clay off, but she couldn't budge. The clay on her was rock-solid.

"Deidara!" she screamed. Deidara looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh so you're awake huh? I was going to get you up when I was done with these finishing touches, but, oh well. I'm almost done anyway, hmm."

"Deidara, please! Let me go! I don't want to be this masterpiece! I don't want to at all! Please! If you really do love me, you'll let me go!" she yelled, her voice cracked.

"Oh nonsense!" he replied. "It'll be wonderful, don't you worry, hmm! I'm done!"

Her heart sunk. Deidara was suddenly surrounded by a giant cloud. The cloud was swept away by a gust of wind, revealing Deidara on top another giant bird of clay. It walked up to her, letting Deidara be only inches away from her face.

"Goodbye my love. May your transformation be beautiful. And don't worry, I'll be sure to join you one day as well. One day…" he suddenly kissed her for a good five seconds, tears streaming down Hinata's cheeks. He flew off. Leaving her there to cry her eyes out. Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw her family, friends, senseis, townspeople…especially Naruto. Naruto, and his sweet smile. She could hear his nice voice, talking, just talking…she didn't have many good memories with him and herself, but she tried to just imagine some, like him talking happily to her and even one with him kissing her. She smiled at that.

Deidara flew a long distance away from Hinata, and when he was far enough, he turned around in the direction of Hinata. He slowly raised a handsign to himself, whispering, "Katsu."

The second before Hinata was engulfed in a fiery hell storm of the explosion, she was still smiling at the wonderful picture of Naruto, simply smiling at her.

-:|:-

"Beautiful," Deidara breathed, watching the large, colorful explosion happening before him. The sky did infact open up, the rain clouds, circling the large inferno in a very pretty manner. The remaining rain droplets fell beautifully around the explosion, giving a tiny sparkle to it. Deidara held a hand to his heart. "Truly a worthy masterpiece."

-:|:-

**(READ!)A/N:Uh…yeah…heheheh…^_^''. So…? How was it? I think I pretty much slacked off and rushed the ending, but, -shrugs- oh well. Anyway, not usually the kind of thing I write, but this idea pretty much just came to me one day I had to write it. –sighs- God, this story looked so much better in my head… Anyway(yes, another anyway :D), I find this story, well, -shows a horizontal flat hand in the air and waves it side to side- Eh. I believe I could of done much better with this too. Also, the beginning did kind of come up kind of confusing, right? Well, I tried telling what happened beforehand, but, if you're still confused, here's what happened: Hinata was minding her own business in a bar, alone, Deidara happening to be there as well. He saw her, and, as he explained in the corniest way, fell for her on the spot. He wanted to make her into a "work of art" or "masterpiece" which =explosion, since he believed she should since he's so pretty to her. Of course, Hinata doesn't wanna, so she tries to get away from him. They fight a bit, before Hinata dashes off and Deidara follows her close behind on a giant clay bird, then leading to the beginning of the story. If you're STILL confused, just ask me in your review and I'll answer. Wait, you WILL review right? RIGHT?! Please do and don't be too harsh when you do, since I already know. Again, not my best work, yatta yatta yatta…and one more thing: No I do not hate Hinata, she just happens to die in this fic, k? –looks at story and sighs sadly- See ya.**

**P.S.: Those of you waiting for the next chap. in Dark Angel, DON'T WORRY! I'm on it…**


End file.
